wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Fang (move)
ing the foe and 10% chance of making the opponent . |gen=IV |category=Beauty |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |category6=Cool |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |pokefordex=Fire%20Fang |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |flag7=no |flag8=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent |footnotes= }} Fire Fang (Japanese: ほのおのキバ Fire Fang) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Fire Fang deals damage and has a 10% chance of ing the opponent. It also has an independent 10% chance of causing the target to , if the user attacks before the target. Due to , Fire Fang is always able to hit through , even if the target does not have a weakness to Fire-type moves. Generation V onward Fire Fang no longer bypasses Wonder Guard. Description |The user bites with flame-cloaked fangs. It may also make the foe flinch or sustain a burn.}} |The user bites with flame-cloaked fangs. It may also make the target flinch or leave it burned.}} |The user bites with flame-cloaked fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it with a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 21 |21 18 |21|STAB='}} |1|STAB='}} 21 |20|20|STAB='}} 14 |STAB='}} 14 |STAB='}} 14 |STAB='}} By }} Special move Generation V - }} - }} By Generation VI }} Generation VII }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=39 |acc=95% |eff=Has a 10% chance of burning the target or making the target flinch. |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Fire Fang is a custom move for Charizard, replacing . When used, Charizard will release a small stream of flames from its mouth. When the move is released, Charizard will bite down and create a small explosion in front of it. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Fire Fang had a power of 7 and an energy gain of 4%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Fire Fang had a power of 10, an energy gain of 8%, and a duration of 0.84 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Fire Fang had a power of 12, an energy gain of 10%, and a duration of 1.34 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition or a Cringe condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition or a Cringe status. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} | }} |The user bites with flame-cloaked fangs. It may also make the target flinch or leave it burned.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Burn or Cringe status condition.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also leave the enemy with a burn or cause it to flinch.}} |} |} In the anime |A Shivering Shovel Search!}}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=火焰牙 炎牙 |zh_cmn=火焰牙 炎牙 |nl=Vuurtand |fr=Crocs Feu |de=Feuerzahn |el=Φλογόδοντες Flogodontes |hi=आग के दांत Aag Ke Daant ज्वाला के दांत Jwaala Ke Daant |id=Taring Api |it=Rogodenti |ko=불꽃엄니 Bulkkot Eomni |no=Ildbitt |pl=Kieł Ognia |pt_br=Presa de Fogo (games, early anime) Presas de Fogo (XY133-present, TCG) |pt_eu=Presa de Fogo |ru=Огненный Клык Ognennyy Klyk |ro=Colțul de Foc |es_la= Colmillo de Fuego (DP065, DP127-present) Colmillo Ígneo (DP106-DP108) |es_eu=Colmillo Ígneo Colm. Ígneo |vi=Răng Nanh Lửa Thiêu }} Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Biting moves de:Feuerzahn es:Colmillo ígneo fr:Crocs Feu it:Rogodenti ja:ほのおのキバ zh:火焰牙（招式）